A grieving sister's memories
by Randomnamethatwillbeignored
Summary: Levana goes through a series of memories of Channary. One shot, crappy review, am rushing please read. Love y'all.


**So Im _not_ dead! I know I haven't posted in a while, but I'm back peoples! I've decide today to write a one shot based on my second favorite series second only to TMI, The Lunar Chronicals. (I really only do one shots cause I _STILL_ haven't been able to figure out how to add chapters but as soon as I do I'll add more to my Seven Day Prank TMI story) This one is based off of Fairest, and its a re-make of the scene where Levana runs to Channary's room in the middle of the night.** **SPOILER ALERT. READ FAIREST FIRST OR FOREVER HOLD YOUR PEACE. DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU.**

Levana POV, Obviously :)

I cry out and abruptly sit up, tangling my pristine sheets, sweating and panting. I shake my head, clearing it of the nightmare. In a fit of anger, I leap out of bed, calling up a simple glamor, only covering the scars so the guards that trail me won't know. I fling open the door and rush out, needing air and space. I fly down the corridors, not looking but I know that my body knows where it's taking me. I stop in front of Channary's huge doors, catch my breath and shove my way in, throwing the doors closed behind me. I pant and take in the room, which I haven't seen in 4 years. **(I think, Channary died when Selene was 1, and Selene was 3 when Leveana tried to kill her, so... 4 years.)** A thick layer of dust coats every surface it can, even the floor. All of Channary's belongings are still in place, and if it weren't for the dust, the room looked as if Channary was going to walk through the doors any minute now, looking as beautiful and poised as always. My eyesight catches on the large bed. Not the bed exactly, but the smaller, tiny bed next to it. An infants bed. _Selene._ Guilt washes over me looking at it. Suddenly, a tidal wave of memory's hits me...

 _Channary and a maid were_ _laughing so hard_ _about something_ _Levana didn't_ _know_. _They_ _had been outside, and had come in when Levana had been on the stairs._ _Now, Levana was chucking at how Channary_ _was laughing_ _so hard she was crying,_ _and her mascara was running down her cheeks, giving the impression that she was sobbing over something. What was funnier was that Channary was not bothering to glamor the ruined mascara away as Levana would have, and she knew that Channary's beauty was not glamor-made. The memory of Channary and the maid clutching their stomachs as they howeld became Levana walking into Channary's room. Channary was curled up in one of her chairs, pretending to be working to ccover up the fact something was wrong. She looked up but either that did not acknowledge Levana's presence. She rarely did, but in thw moment she looked up, Levana saw tear-stained cheeks and her eyes glissened tears she was holding back. "Something wrong,?" Levana asked._ _"Nothing," she waved off quickly._ _"Ok," Levana said, covering up the fact that she was prying._ _"What did you do today?" she asked sweetly._ _"Hung out with Marty," she responded._ _"The member of the court you've been having flings with?" she asked, not backing down._ _"The one I was dating," Channary said._ Was _dating?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Channary looked away. "You... you mean you were in a serious enough relationship to be dumped?" Levana asked, truely baffled. A tear slipped down Channary's check. "Oh! Oh my God! My sister was dumped!" Levana cried, sitting down next to her. Channary rested her head on Levana's shoulder and Leveana wrapped her arms around her, setting her chin on Channary's head as she whispered soothing words and Channary cried._ It changed again, this time to a simple but powerful memory: _Levana bursting into Channary's room, breathless. Channary was sitting on the floor in front of her mirror, her makeup nearly done, her dress spilling around her on the floor. She startled at the **bang** of the door, jabbing herself in the eye with her mascara brush. "Ah!" she cried, putting a finger under her eye to coax the mascara out of it. Levana did not notice this; only the fact that Channary was in front of a mirror._ _And her reflection was displayed on the glass._

Now things shifted to a warm night on Channary's balcony. _Channary, Levana and some of Channary's friends were all seated around the regolith table, and they were listening to Levana speak. "Channary **loves** the stairs, but I don't. I hate stairs. While Channary looks all graceful and lovely, I have the special skills to trip **up** stairs, choke on air and laugh at **absolutely nothing,** and it makes me look like an idiot!" she stated, laughing at her own story. Channary was giggling. "True that!" _ The laughter subsided into yet another powerful memory. _Channary stood next to her door, Selene wrapped up in her arms, one hand on her doorknob. Levana had asked her something about sleeping with Selene when there was a nursery. Though Leveana knew it was a stupid question, she just couldn't believe that a monster such as Channary could have such normal, motherly feelings towards the tiny baby. "What? Can I not sleep with my daughter in my room like a_ normal _mother?" She asked, bouncing the baby as she started to cry, probably wanting her bed._ _"Yeah. Stupid question," Leveana said, moving on to her room, still not believing it. Things changed into more of Channary's spiteful giggling. Jeez, that girl really_ never _stopped laughing, did she? She was laughing because Selene had rolled onto her stomach and could not for the life of her figure out what was going on. An adorable look of baby confusion was pasted onto her face. She tried raising herself onto her forearms, but gave up within 10 seconds and lay down, her arms around her head and her head on the soft yellow picnic blanket. Channary giggled more. "Oh, it's just too much work, staying up for that long. She had to give up!" she laughed, draping an arm over her forehead dramatically. Finally, the memory was one of Levana's happiest with Channary: The two were standing at the foot of the stairs, laughing. "The real question is, who will be glamored into doing it first?" Channary asked. "Probably me," Levana laughed. The two looked at each other before Channary giggled and announced: "I'll go." She then hopped up onto the first step and squatted, the continued squat jumping up to the third step. "Oh god. Only 3 steps and I feel like and idiot." Levana was laughing at her sister but had yet to join in. "I'm gonna go. I'm just gonna go. Who cares?" Channary said, and kept going. Another few steps and she called back: "C'mon Squirt!" to Levana, and nickname that she had had since birth. It was an extremely sisterly name on Channary's part. Almost halfway up the first flight of stairs Channary stopped. "I'm gonna beat you up and I'm in bigger heels and my boobs are falling out of my dress!" Channary called. Levana grumbled, not wanting to be beat by Channary, of all people. She too started squat jumping up the stairs, and by the 3rd floor they were both panting and neither cared who had won._ The memories stopped and she was back in Channary's room, tears on her cheeks. With shaky legs she walked over to one of the chairs, the one her and Channary had sat in when Marty had broken up with her. Realising this, she started downright sobbing and she collapsed into the chair. She knew now. While she had killed Selene knowing she would be as bad a ruler as her mother, she still felt guilt. While she was luckey that Channary had died of regolith poisoning so she could be queen, she still felt hollow. She would never see her niece grow up, get married, rule Luna, and she would never laugh with her 7 year older sister again. Yes, Channary had been an evil bitch to her, she was still her sister, and you only ever get one family. Sitting in her dead sisters room, whith the crib of her dead niece, Levana had never been more lonely.


End file.
